¡DAD BODY!
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: El estereotipo de hombre perfecto es parecido a los hombres de revista, pero ¿quién dijo que para ser atractivo hay que estar marcado?
1. Chapter 1

Desde que tuvo a su última hija, Morgan, Tony Stark se había dado por vencido.

Se encontraba caminando por la cocina de su casa sirviéndose una taza de café. Cuando ya la tuvo lista entre sus manos dio un pequeño sorbo. Complacido por el amargo sabor, se dispuso a regresar a su taller para terminar los últimos planos de su armadura. Sin embargo, su vista se enfocó en una caja rosada que posaba sobre la mesa. Se acercó a ella y se relamió los labios en cuanto vio el contenido de ella. Las donas se mostraban hermosas ante él. Cada una de distinto sabor. Una glaseada, una con relleno de manjar y bañada en azúcar flor, otra que tenía forma de corazón y muchas más, pero por sobre todo se encontraban la más favorita de todas. La dona rellena y bañada en Nutella era su perdición. Las manos le parecieron picarle y saliva se acumuló en su boca en solo imaginar con darle un mordisco.

Miró hacia todos lados verificando que se encontraba solo en el lugar. En cuanto estuvo seguro de ello, tomó la dona tan deseada y la dirigió a la boca para saciar su gula.

-Tony...ya hablamos de esto.

El omega giró los ojos con fastidio y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su esposo, quien lo miraba de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta.

-recuerda lo que dijo el médico la semana pasada. Tú debes...

-ya se lo que me dijo el doctor. No tienes por qué recordarme que debo bajar de peso- dijo el omega enfadado.

Con todo el sufrimiento de su alma, dejó la dona en su lugar y se sentó en la mesa. Estaba enfadado y frustrado pero por sobre todo cansado. La idea de bajar de peso luego del embarazo de Morgan le estaba costando a horrores y eso que ya habían pasado cinco años de su nacimiento. En la mayoría de sus embarazos, siempre fue bueno para ganar peso. Steve junto con sus amigos siempre lo consintieron por cada pataleta que había dado. No le importaba, ya que, después de todo, ese peso se iría y volvería a tener su figura ideal. Esa figura de playboy que toda la vida había lucido. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero ahora no. Con el paso de los años, su cuerpo no estaba colaborando del todo. Lo cual hacia que la idea de perder esos kilos de más que había acumulado durante estos años fuera una tarea muy dura. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, estos no habían dado frutos, lo cual lo hizo darse por vencido.

La verdad es que tampoco lo afectaba. O al menos trataba de no hacerlo.

-lo único que quiero es que cuides tu salud, Tony- dijo Steve sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente el omega.

-¿estás seguro de ello? –Preguntó Tony con los brazos cruzados- ¿o es por algo más?

-por supuesto que es por eso- dijo el alfa sin entender lo que trataba de decir su esposo.

-¿es por qué ya no te gusto más? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie de golpe- ¿acaso no te gusta como mi cuerpo luce ahora?

-Tony, no pienses estupideces- dijo el rubio intentando de calmar a su esposo- yo te amo de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó irónicamente el genio esperando la respuesta de su esposo.

El rubio suspiró y analizó el cuerpo de su esposo de cuarenta años. Hace bastante tiempo había dejado de lucir un cuerpo esbelto y de en sueño. De hecho, el plano y duro estomago había sido sustituido por uno más inflado y suave. Su cintura ya no era tan estrecha, de hecho tenía una considerable porción de grasa se había alojado en sus caderas. Su talla de pantalón pasó de ser 42 a 48.

Podía encontrar un sinfín de características del cuerpo de su esposo en comparación al cómo era cuando conoció. Sin embargo, si tuviera que elegir cual de ambos prefería más, siempre contestaría lo mismo.

El alfa suspiró y miró a su esposo, quien todavía esperaba una respuesta.

-Tony, no importa como luzcas. ¿Qué importa si subes o bajas de peso? Yo te seguiré amando de igual forma. No espera, eso es mentira-se autocorrigió el rubio- Te amo con mayor magnitud en comparación a la primera vez que te lo dije.

Eso conmovió de gran manera al omega. Si bien, intentaba que todo este tema de su actual figura no lo molestara, se sentía acomplejado de vez en cuando. Se sentía mal por sentir envidia del cuerpo de su marido. Este seguía siendo igual, eran ligeros los cambios que había pasado. ¿Por qué no podía ser igual de atlético que él?

Las críticas respecto a su cuerpo no habían parado, empezando por sus amigos, hijos, y también por los alrededores. Era molesto ser juzgado y cada una de esas opiniones habían bastado para que su elevado autoestima fuera cayendo poco a poco.

Sumergido en sus inseguridades, Tony volvió a la realidad al ver como su alfa lo tomaba suavemente de la barbilla y lo alzaba levemente para que lo mirara a los ojos. Su mirada reflejaba ternura y amor. Los ojos azules de Steve eran capaces de robarle por completo el aliento y sacarle uno que otro suspiro.

-lo que menos quiero es que te sientas inseguro, amor- dijo Steve acariciando la mejilla del omega- te amo sin importar que.

Sin más, Steve lo atrajo para robarle un suave beso, el cual Tony correspondió gustosamente. Sonrió al pensar cuan enamorado se encontraba Steve de él. De hecho, no era necesario que el alfa se lo estuviera recordando. Sin embargo, no estaba demás recibir halagos por parte de él.

-¿todo bien, cariño?-preguntó Steve luego de terminar el dulce contacto.

-me quedo bastante claro- dijo Tony separándose de él. Su sonrisa poco a poco fue cambiando de dulce a una satisfactoria- me quedo bastante claro que no importa cuánto engorde, tu siempre me querrás ¿verdad?

Steve observó cómo Tony tomó la dona que había sacado anteriormente y le dio un buen mordisco.

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir, a lo que voy es...

-¿para qué cuidarme si siempre me vas a querer? –Preguntó retóricamente sin escuchar como Steve replicaba nuevamente- ¿para qué me esfuerzo tanto?

-Tony...

-sigue amándome y déjame comer tranquilo ¿sí?

Quedando con las palabras en la boca, Steve se quedó solo en la cocina observando como Tony hablaba sin escucharlo mientras salía de esta. Suspiró nuevamente. Su esposo era un dolor de cabeza.

-pequeño granuja- dijo Steve pasándose una mano por el rostro- ya quiero ver como se defiende cuando los niños lo acusen de gordo.

-no tienes por qué ser tan duro con él.

Steve desvió la mirada y observó a Natasha quien apareció en la cocina. La mujer atravesó la habitación para tomar un vaso y dirigirse al lavaplatos.

-¿fuiste tú verdad?-preguntó Steve mirando la caja de Donas.

-a veces hay que darse un gustito en la vida.

-no es como si Tony viviera limitado de sus gustos.

-pero debes admitir que ha hecho un buen esfuerzo. No seas tan duro con el pobre.

-claro que si- respondió el alfa irónicamente- lo único que quiero es que Tony este sano. No quiero que tenga alguna enfermedad como diabetes e hipertensión, especialmente con lo que está comiendo.

-te preocupas mucho por él- dijo Natasha tomando un vaso de agua- Además, debes admitir que se ve bien así. No tiene un cuerpo marcado pero por no por eso deja de ser deseable ¿verdad?

Steve se sonrojó ante el comentario de la beta, quien sonrió al ver cómo había dado en el blanco.

-un perfecto Dad Body- agregó la mujer saliendo de la cocina, dejando al alfa con sus locos pensamientos.

Steve se tapó la cara intentado ocultar el rubor que se había instalado en su rostro. De alguna u otra manera, la mujer tenía razón. Tony se había vuelto deseable con los años, de hecho, le sentaba bien la figura redondeada y los kilos de más que tenia. Tenía que buscar el lado bueno de todo esto. Y vaya que había muchas ventajas. Su trasero había crecido y era incapaz de tocarlo con solo una mano. Su piel estaba tan suave que tenía unos grandes deseos de morderla y pellizcarla. Tenía más de donde apretar y tocar. Además, no estaba tan gordo del todo. Sus brazos seguían siendo fuertes y marcados, haciéndolo lucir varonil y atractivo. Se mordió los labios al pensar en el cuerpo robusto de su esposo tendido en la cama dispuesto para hacerlo suyo.

Si, el cuerpo de su esposo era digno de ser el de un Dad Body. Y no sabía que a su vida le falta un poco de eso, hasta que lo vio reflejado en su esposo.

* * *

No sé si ustedes, pero al menos yo me vuelvo loca con el cuerpazo que se gasta Robert. Especialmente en end game o al menos últimamente. El hombre tiene 54 años y todavía nos saca más de un suspiro y eso que no tiene el cuerpo de Evans o Hemsworth. Es otra forma de belleza varonil.

Espero que les haya gustado, creanme me fascinó hacerlo e imaginarme a Tony mientras escribía.

¡nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Era extraño para él, pero se sentía incómodo. Los ojos analistas se posaban ante él logrando lo que nunca habían hecho. Perturbarlo.

Se encontraban en una fiesta de beneficencia. Peter, su hijo mayor, lo acompañó junto a Pepper y entre ambos lo obligaron a venir. No hubo muchos ánimos de salida, sabiendo que Steve había tenido éxito en la misión, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que no lo había afectado y la lejanía entre ambos comenzando a afectar. Intentaba distraerse con sus hijos menores, teniéndolos cerca y jugando con ellos. Especialmente con Morgan, la cual encantada jugaba a la hora del té y les servía una de las ricas galletas con chispas de chocolate que tanto Tony amaba. La ausencia de Steve era la razón principal del porque pasaba en casa o en el taller la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, había un pequeño detallito que lo afectaba de igual manera. No lo iba a admitir por vergüenza, así como la gente lo notaba y no le gustaba para nada que se lo recalcaran.

Tomó un canapé que lucía delicioso frente a sus ojos. Se relamió los labios y tomándolo con sigilo se lo hecho a la boca. Entonces alguien lo perdió:

-¡Rígido!

Maldición, pensado para sí mismo. Conocía esa molestosa voz. Rápidamente, perdió una servilleta y trató de tragar lo más rápido lo que recién había comido, y en cuanto pudo se giró luciendo su sonrisa galante.

El alfa, Justin Hammer, se acercó con una retorcida sonrisa y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Sin dejarse intimidar, el omega le correspondió de la misma manera.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no pasó en un evento- dijo el hombre de manera petulante- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso las noches de farándula y diversión se han terminado para Tony Stark?

-El estado ocupado con otras cosas. Eso ya quedo atrás hace mucho.

-Si- dijo otra voz acercándose.

Los hombres voltearon para encontrarse con Peter, quien miraba de manera penetrante al hombre que había llegado a importunar a su padre.

-Te presento a mi hijo mayor, Peter Rogers-Stark.

-Pero cuanto creció el pequeño Peter- dijo el hombre dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- aún recuerdo cuando eras un mocosito.

-Lo siento, pero no lo conozco- respondió escuetamente

-Siempre pasan eso con los niños. ¿Y por cierto y tus otros hijos? ¿Por qué no los trajiste? –El hombre comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados buscando a la persona que tenía en mente

-Son muy pequeños para esta clase de eventos. Lo mejor era dejarlos en casa.

-Entiendo- dijo el hombre tomando un sorbo de su champaña. El hombre divide a Pepper quien se acercaba a ellos con un vestido negro- Hola, querida.

-Buenas noches, Martillo.

Tony se le quedó mirando con mala cara. Ese hombre no le agradaba en lo absoluto. En eso el Hammer volvió a importunar.

\- ¿Y tu marido? ¿Dónde está?

-En cuanto a mi marido, él se encuentra en una misión en este momento- dijo Tony luciendo a su marido, el mal nunca descansando para el capitán América.

Peter contuvo una sonrisa mientras Pepper rodaba los ojos ante el comentario del omega. Tony siempre tuvo la oportunidad exacta para sacar el trofeo que tenía por marido.

-Entiendo. Debe ser un hombre ocupado, pero muy descuidado para ser un alfa.

-¿Perdón?

La mano en que Tony sostenía su copa se endureció. Peter ya consideró que el cristal se rompía en cualquier momento.

-Lo digo porque encuentro que es irresponsable por parte de un alfa dejar a su omega en pleno embarazo. ¿Por cierto, cuantos meses tienes?

Y allí el pequeño detallito que lo molestaba. Tony apretó los dientes ante el comentario del alfa.

Oh oh, tuvo problemas internamente con Peter ante el comentario de Hammer. Su mirada intranquila se posó en Pepper quien lo miraba de la misma forma. Estaban seguros que eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo para el ego del omega, ya que, él no había tenido en dicho estado.

Ya era la tercera vez que le insinuaban que estaba preñado. Primero fue Pepper, quien inocentemente perdió que los dos se habían puesto nuevamente en encargo. Luego fue Rhodey, quien solo lo hizo para molestarlo. Y ahora este imbécil. Sabía que tenia un ligero problema de sobrepeso. Lo tenía más que claro, pero como odiaba que la gente pensaba que estaba con unos pocos meses de embarazo solamente por unos cuantos kilos de más.

-Él no está esperando, señor Hammer- dijo Peter saliendo a la defensa de su padre antes de que él hiciera un alboroto- Además de eso no es de su incumbencia.

-¿No lo estás? Perdóname, Stark- dijo el hombre fingiendo sorpresa- pero juraba que tenías un bollo en el horno.

-Como dijo mi hijo- consideró el omega ignorando la molestia que consideró por dentro- no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora si me disculpas, nos retiramos. Vayámonos Peter.

El omega se retiró dándole la espalda al mugroso alfa, quien antes de irse dijo:

-No me digas que te ofendió mi comentario, Stark. Pues no es mi culpa que haya crecido la barriga en estos últimos años.

Peter tuvo miedo al igual que Pepper. Definitivamente esa había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso para Tony. Y obviamente, como la persona madura que era, iba a ignorar el comentario y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de los presentes, Tony proyectó con su mano un misil que terminó cayendo en la fuente repleta de agua haciéndola añicos, y que empapó por completo a Hammer. Tony se volteo y con cara de pocos amigos se retiró.

Nadie se metía con el peso de Tony Stark.

. . .

Dejó caer su cansado cuerpo en el acolchado asiento de cuero del helicóptero. Estaba cansado. Sintió unas palmaditas en el hombro y se giró para ver a Sam, que al igual que él se vio exhausto.

-Tranquilo, capitán. Ya estamos en casa.

-Así es.

-¿Ansioso de llegar a casa, Steve? –Preguntó Natasha al mando del helicóptero.

-No sabes cuanto.

Habían sido dos meses arduos y lo único que quería era regresar a su hogar, abrazar a cada uno de sus hijos y besar a su esposo.

-¿Extrañas a Stark? –Preguntó Sam con los ojos picarones.

-Bastante.

-Hablando de Stark- dijo Clint desde el asiento de atrás al que se encontraban los chicos- creo que tu querido esposo estuvo haciendo un escándalo hace unos días.

El alfa se giró hacia el beta para observar como leía algo en su celular. Al ver la atención de su capitán, este le concedió el aparato. Queriendo intrucear el chisme, Sam se asomó a la pantalla y lo primero que se encontró fue con el atractivo titular con letras negras.

-Oh, Tony- dijo el rubio masajeando las cienes.

-Es mi imaginación o- estuvo a punto de decirlo. Sin embargo, lo juzgó bien y prefirió omitir el comentario- mejor olvídenlo.

Steve ignoró el comentario y se quedó pensando en su esposo tras la noticia. Ya quería llegar a una casa para preguntar qué fue lo que el estúpido de Hammer osó decir para que él reaccionara de esa manera.

. . .

-¡Papá!

La primera que lo recuperó fue la pequeña Morgan quien corrió para saltar a sus brazos. El alfa le llenó su cara de besos y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Luego le siguió María, quien también recibió lo mismo con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo están mis princesas?

-Bastante bien. ¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo? - preguntó María con un puchero.

-Fue una misión larga- dijo el alfa dejando a las chicas en el suelo- pero prometo que pasare más tiempo con ustedes.

-¡Si! –Dijo Morgan con entusiasmo.

-Por cierto ¿y sus hermanos?

-Peter fue una juntarse con Ned. Mientras que Harley se encuentra con papá en el taller.

-Entiendo.

El alfa se adentró en la casa para ir hacia el taller. En eso, salió al segundo de sus hijos saliendo del cuarto con una cara de disgusto. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaron levemente al ver que su padre había vuelto.

-Tanto tiempo, campeón ¿te aburriste de estar en el taller?

-No es eso- dijo el chico revolviendo sus cabellos castaños- es solo que papá está con un humor de perros. Lleva unos días así.

-Ya veo.

-Pero lo bueno es que llegaste y de seguro eso es lo que controla el buen humor.

-Eso espero- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Acarició los cabellos rizados de su hijo y lo dejó marchar para luego entrar al taller. En cuanto llegó, el aroma a café de grano inundo sus fosas nasales. Todo el territorio había sido impregnado por la esencia de su omega. Se consideró como en casa al ser bienvenido con tan exquisita fragancia. A unos metros, se encuentra el omega proyectando lo que resultó ser un diseño del último trayecto de esta misión.

-Quiero un análisis del traje de Steve, viernes- dijo el omega sin percatarse de la presencia del alfa- necesito saber que modificarán las nuevas modificaciones.

-Enseguida, señor-

Steve sonrió. Su omega siempre estaba pensando en él. Cautelosamente, se acercó hacia la espalda de su omega y le tapó los ojos con ambas manos. Tony sonrió al percatarse del aroma a vainilla de su alfa. Entonces dijo:

-Bienvenido a casa, Steve.

El rubio retiró ambas manos y fue recibido por la sonrisa de su esposo. Tony se movió de su silla y se abalanzó en los brazos del rubio. Lo había extrañado tanto. Sin embargo, al fin lo tenía ahí. Steve rodeó sus brazos en su cintura y apoyo su nariz en el cuello de este. Impregnadose del delicioso aroma que su esposo emanaba. En cuanto lo abrazó, difícilmente algo extraño en su tacto. Aun así, lo dejo pasar y se dedico a saludar a su esposo.

-Estoy en casa.

. . .

Sintiéndose limpio después de estar en un buen período sin bañarse, Steve bajó por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina en donde se encuentra Tony. Lo encontrado frente a la cocina portando su delantal negro que hacia contraste con la polera blanca que se puso puesta. Era poco común pero le encantaba ver a su esposo cocinar. Especialmente cuando este le ponía tanto esmero a algo que no era su fuerte.

-Sabes que poco a poco le estoy agarrando el toque a esto- dijo Tony revolviendo la salsa bolognesa que estaba preparando- los niños ya no salen corriendo cuando cocino ¿sabes?

-Pues me alegro mucho.

Steve se envió en la silla para deleitar específicamente a su marido. Los dedos se movían de manera minuciosa mientras picaba la cebolla. Luego elevó la mirada en sus brazos fornidos. Su cabello que tenía unas cuantas cañas que le daban un toque más maduro. Todo en Tony le encantaba. El amor que profesaba a su esposo no tenía límites. Sin embargo, un detalle lo distrajo. Algo que había pasado por alto. El delantal se estiraba hacia delante formando una curva de la cual no se había percatado. Por otro lado, sus cañas lucían más anchas y su cintura un poco más gruesa. También tenía otro detalle el cual hizo que se mordiera los labios para contener el morbo que crea su cabeza. Su trasero aparentemente haber crecido considerablemente.

¿Acaso Tony estaba ...? No, eso era imposible. Ambos habían sido precavidos y cuidadosos. Además habían perdido en mutuo acuerdo de no tener más hijos. Netamente por salud del castaño. Al entrar en los cuarenta se le hará más complicado el tener que lidiar con un embarazo. Sin embargo, si fuera por él, podrían tener la casa llena de cachorros. Ahora bien, centrándose nuevamente en el cuerpo de su esposo, esta lucía de al menos de los cuatro o cinco meses. Por otro lado, el aroma de su omega seguía siendo el mismo. El aroma dulzón a leche no se percibía en ninguna parte. Lo detectado al instante.

-Steve- perdió por quinta vez Tony. El alfa enfocó sus ojos en los ojos castaños que lo miraban intentando ganar su atención, lo llamaron como diez veces.

-Lo siento-dijo el rubio disculpándose- estaba distraído.

-Bueno- dijo el omega dudando de sus palabras- como te venía diciendo, ¿tienes mucha hambre? Porque si quieres puedo servirte ahora.

-Prefiero que comamos todos juntos- dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-Bueno.

Tony se puso de espalda para concentrarse nuevamente en la olla. Los ojos azules de Steve nuevamente se posaron en él. Definitivamente, su esposo estaba más lleno desde la última vez que se fue. No es como que hubiera engordado mucho, pero si se le notaba. Se mordió los labios al pensar en besar y morder ese cuerpo tan carnocito. Sin embargo, aún tenía dudas. ¿Sería otro cachorro o simplemente su marido había comido otros?

El omega verificaba que la salsa de tomate fuera de la suficiente. En eso presionó dos brazos que rodearon toda su cintura. La nariz de su esposo se recargó nuevamente en su cuello. Tony sonrió al ver cuán cariñoso se estaba comportando su esposo.

-¿Acaso me extrañaste, Steve Rogers? –Pregunto Tony sin girarse.

-todo el tiempo, amor- dijo Steve besando la marca en el cuello de su omega- no sabes cuánto.

Inhaló nuevamente, pero estaba vez concentrándose bien en el aroma. No, Tony no olía a leche. ¿O será que su olfato se había atrofiado? Las manos grandes de Steve se posicionaron en el vientre del castaño, lo que le causó un poco de extrañeza.

-amor, hay una duda que ha estado deambulando en mi cabeza este último rato.

-¿Qué duda? –Preguntó Tony un tanto inseguro.

Steve tragó duro. ¿Cómo se lo planteaba de manera simple? Bueno, de alguna manera tenía que empezar.

-me preguntaba si tu ...

Tony paró de revólver la olla y apago el fogón. Se giró para encontrarse con su marido.

-¿Qué yo qué?

El alfa se rascó la nuca incómodo. Entonces lo siguiente:

-de nuevo estas ... bueno, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tony se le preguntó mirando sin entender nada de lo que el alfa le intentaba preguntar. Se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

-se directo, Steve. Eso siempre funciona.

El rubio inhaló nuevamente y perdió:

-¿Estas esperando otro cachorro?

El alfa apretó los labios al ver como la expresión de su esposo se endurecía en cada segundo. El hombre bajo se soltó de los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban y se quitó el delantal que traía puesto.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo el omega arrugando el delantal y tirándoselo directamente a la cara a su marido- ¿Tú también?

-¿Qué yo también qué?

-Primero Pepper, después de Rhodey y luego el desagradable de Hammer. Todos ellos me han preguntado si estoy preñado-dijo el omega saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación- y ahora tú.

Las niñas, que se encontraban jugando por la sala, observaron a su papá subir enojado por las escaleras mientras que su padre Steve lo seguía. Ambas niñas se miraron.

-y yo que pensé que necesitarían otro hermanito- dijo María con tristeza.

-yo te dije que solo estaba gordo- dijo Harley sin desesperar su mirada de la tableta.

-no cuesta nada soñar- dijo María concentrándose nuevamente en las muñecas que Morgan peinaba.

Tony ingresó a la habitación dando un portazo. Steve estaba a punto de entrar pero la puerta le dio directamente en la cara. Se sobo un poco la dañada nariz y el picaporte para adentrarse en la habitación con su esposo, el cual se apoya apoyado del barandal del balcón.

Avanzó lentamente viendo el ceño fruncido de su esposo. Al igual que él, se apoyó en el barandal sintiendo como el viento refrescaba su rostro.

-Así que se trata de una falsa alarma ¿no?

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Tony con desagrado- solo es gordura.

-¿Por esa misma razón hiciste el escándalo la otra noche?

Tony abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su marido. Entonces supuestamente:

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Amor- dijo Steve tomando la mano de su esposo- estoy casado con Tony Stark. Todo lo que hagas saldrá en redes sociales.

-Es que no pude evitarlo. Ese desgraciado me saca de quicio y tú sabes cuánto odio que se metan conmigo.

-¿Desde cuándo te afecta tanto lo que dicen los demás? -Preguntó Steve de pronto. Tony se le quedó mirando pero rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia sus manos. Sentía vergüenza.

-No lo sé, pero el hecho de que haya sido más de una persona el que haya comentado eso me molesta.

Frustrado, se pasó las manos por el rostro. No se dio cuenta cuando Steve se acercó lo suficientemente a él para rodearlo nuevamente entre sus brazos. Las manos ásperas de su esposo tratarán de masajear su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo. Siempre hacia eso cuando se alteraba y funcionaba. Se recargó en el amplio pecho de Steve dejándose llevar por su dulce aroma a vainilla.

-¿Quieres escuchar lo que yo pienso de ti?

Tony se quedó mirando por un momento. Steve sonrió y entonces continuó:

\- Eres Iron Man, el hombre que salvó a toda Nueva York ya la humanidad. Un filántropo que es amado por todos. Sin embargo, antes de todo eso eres Tony Stark. El hombre que dejó su faceta libertina y de playboy para casarse con un hombre anticuado y aburrido como yo. El hombre que me hizo ver todo de una manera distinta. Que me diera razones para seguir en esta época a pesar de haberlo perdido todo. Tú me has dado lo que nadie más ha hecho. Me ha convertido en padre de cuatro hermosos hijos. Me ha hecho feliz, y lo sigues haciendo.

Tony comenzó a enrojecer ante los halagos y cumplidos que le dedicaba su esposo. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir de tanto comentario cursi.

-Eres el amor de mi vida. ¿Quieres que siga?

-No, por favor- dijo Tony tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-A lo que quiero llegar es ¿Qué importa lo que digan las personas de ti? Especialmente Martillo. Ellos se lo pierden, eres fabuloso. Y más ahora.

-¿Perdón?

-¿What?

-Estoy Gordo, Steve. Mira esta barriga- dijo el omega apretando la piel que se vio alojada en su cintura-no soy deseable

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? A nadie le gusta la gente gorda.

-Tony, no hay mares ridículo. No porque tengas unos kilitos de más te dejaré de amar o dejaras de ser desechable.

-Pero ...

-Nada de peros. ¿Acaso debo recordarte cuanto te amo? ¿Quieres que te de otro discurso de las razones por las que te amo? Porque créeme que haría esto todo el día. Yo ...- el hombre no pudo continuar, ya que, Tony le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Sé de lo que eres capaz, Steve- dijo retirando sus manos- y sé que tanta cursilería tuya es capaz de dejarme diabético.

-Me conoces bien- dijo Steve acariciando su mejilla- dime, ¿Qué debo hacer para que te sientas seguro? Yo nunca te dejaría o miraría al lado. Te amo, Tony.

Enternecido por las palabras de su esposo, Tony se sujetó de los hombros del rubio y lo besó tiernamente. Steve sonrió complacido y rodeó la ancha cintura de su esposo profundizando aún más el beso. En cuanto se separaron, Tony lo miró dulcemente y dijo:

-Te amo, Steve.

-Yo también, Tony.

-Oh, nosotros también, pero tenemos hambre.

Los dos padres se voltearon para observar a la tropa de hijos que se habían asomado a la habitación. Tony sospechó y despegándose de los brazos del alfa se acercó a ellos.

-Pongan la mesa en lo que voy con su padre a servirles la comida.

-Comidaaaa- dijo Morgan desesperando al igual que sus hermanos.

En cuanto se fueron, Tony suspiro:

-Estos niños me sacaran de quicio. Será mejor que bajemos, y les demos comida a estos mocosos.

-Enseguida te alcanzo. Tengo que llamar a Fury para informarle sobre la misión, incluyendo el alfa.

-Esta bien, te veré abajo.

Apoyó su espalda en el barandal, observando la silueta de su esposo marcharse. Grabe las palabras que Natasha le dijo aquella vez sobre el castaño. Al parecer nunca se puede dar la razón a la pelirroja. Su esposo se gastaba un cuerpo que para él era de ensueño.

. . .

La música de salón era armoniosa en el ambiente. Steve miraba incomodo desde un rincón del lugar. Se supone que estar diez años casado con su esposo le podría dar mayor experiencia para lidiar con este tipo de eventos. Sin embargo, todavía no se acostumbraba a tener que socializar con tantos famosos desconocidos.

Un hombre de tercera edad se acercó a él con una cuantas mujeres rodeándolo. Steve sonrió al verlo pasar.

-Buenas noches, Capitán. Que tenga una bonita velada- dijo el hombre tomando un vaso de Wiski.

-Lo mismo para usted, Hef- dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro y retirándose para buscar a su esposo.

Encontrarlo no fue una tarea difícil. Su omega estaba entre todo el tumulto de gente. Lo cual era común, su esposo era Tony Stark. Siempre acaparando la atención de todos. Lo miré desde lejos deleitándose con el traje negro Hugo Boss. Lucia extremadamente atractivo ante todos los ojos que lo miraban. Steve sonrió para sí mismo, su esposo siempre le quitaría el asiento a cualquier persona que pasara por delante de él, incluido él.

Entonces los ojos cafés de Tony se cruzaron con los de Steve. El omega hizo un gesto para retirarse e ir en busca de su marido. Sin embargo, ante él apareció Hammer, quien entorpeció su camino.

-Stark, me alegro encontrando por aquí nuevamente- dijo el alfa de forma burlesca- ¿de nuevo andas solo sin tu esposo?

-Su esposo siempre trata de acompañarlo en todo- dijo el alfa posando duramente su mano el hombro del otro alfa-un gusto, Steve Rogers.

-Capitán- saludó el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa- es un placer conocerlo.

El hombre estiró la mano para saludarlo. Y Steve, como el hombre educado que es, lo que apreció fuertemente. Hammer tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para que el dolor palpitante de su mano no se reflejara en su rostro. Tony reprimió una risa.

-La última vez que vi a Tony andaba sin su presencia- dijo el alfa tratando de generar algún tipo de conversación con los presentes.

-Suelo estar muy ocupado, pero intento acompañarlo lo más que puedo- dijo el alfa besando la muñeca de su esposo con devoción- además, también me sirve para alejarlo de las pestes que se le acercan.

Sintándose intimidado por la presencia y feromonas del capitán, el otro alfa se atemorizó. Entonces dijo nerviosamente:

-Mejor me retiro, algunas personas me están esperando. Nos vemos, en otra oportunidad.

El matrimonio identificado al hombre marcharse. En cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Tony dijo:

-Definitivamente lo asustaste.

-No era mi intención.

-Si como no- dijo el omega distraído.

Para disgusto de Tony, una mujer que conocía a la perfección se acercaba directamente hacia ellos. Steve consideró como su esposo violar la presencia de la omega rubia, quien lucía un vestido negro despampanante.

-Tony, querido- dijo la mujer saludando al omega con un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos de ella le hicieron una vista rápida- hace tiempo que no temen por estos lugares.

-La vida de casado me tiene bastante ocupado, Christine.

-Puedo imaginármelo- dijo la mujer mirando al alfa de pies a cabeza- ¿él es tu esposo?

-Por supuesto- dijo el omega sonriendo complacido- lo lo presto, Steve Rogers.

-Un gusto- dijo el rubio cortésmente.

-Christine Everhart, por favor, el gusto es mío. No siempre se puede tener el privilegio de conocer al mismísimo capitán américa.

La mujer se acercó al alfa para posar sus labios en la mejilla de este. Esto causó la molestia de Tony aumentara a pasos acrecentados. Celoso, uno de los vasos que repartía el mesero a unos pocos centímetros de él y sin más bebió del licor fuerte.

-Pero Tony- dijo la mujer fingiendo asombro- no puedes hacer eso.

El omega se detuvo para retirar lentamente el vaso de sus labios. Steve solo miraba tratando de entender lo que la rubia intentaba decir.

-Lo digo por tu estado ¿no? -Dijo la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente- el alcohol le hará daño al cachorro.

Otra vez con la misma mierda, pensó Tony iracundo.

-Está malinterpretando la situación, señorita- dijo Steve afianzando el agarre de la cintura de su marido- nosotros dejamos de ponernos en campaña hace mucho.

-¡UPS! Lo siento- dijo la mujer mostrando un arrepentimiento fingido- creo que me confundí al verte. La paternidad te sienta bien, Tony, pero me gusta más cuando tu físico era digno de un playboy.

Apretó los dientes fuertemente ante el comentario de la rubia. Ya tenía listo el misil que le disiparía directo en la cara si osaba a decirle alguna otra cosa respecto a su apariencia. Sin embargo, la mano de Steve acarició su muñeca para reconfortarlo.

Entonces dijo:

-Bueno, yo creo que el tiempo ha hecho que mi esposo sea aún más guapo y sensual de lo que fue en el pasado. Es como el vino, prácticamente. Mientras más añejo, más exquisito es su sabor. Además son pocas las personas que han tenido la dicha de ver a Tony en su faceta paternal. Sus hijos lo adoran. Y podría agregar que la paternidad lo ha embellecido aún más.

La mujer se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido mientras Tony se concenraba en las palabras de su marido.

-Usted no podría entender eso ¿o si? ¿Qué podría entender usted de la belleza de la paternidad siendo una mujer que no la ha experimentado en carne propia? Buscando el amor en personas que solo le pueden ofrecer sexo de una noche. Ahora usted es una hermosa mujer, pero ¿Cuánto más le durará eso? Su belleza externa es lo único que tiene, pero es efímera. Internamente, estoy seguro que está más podrida que una manzana. Y eso es lo único que le quedará al final de todo.

Tony quedo impactado ante la osadía de su esposo. Por otro lado, la mujer tenía toda la cara roja de furia y vergüenza.

-Por favor, piense bien antes de metros con mi esposo –dijo Steve con una sonrisa galante- porque estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que no vea importunado.

Indignada y molesta, la mujer se retiró maldiciendo al héroe de América. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? ¿No se supone era un caballero?

Cuando los tacones de la mujer dejaron de sonar, Steve miró a su esposo quien todavía tenía su mirada puesta en él.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó- ¿acaso dije algo malo? Tú sabes que cuando se meten contigo, lo hacen también conmigo.

-Lo sé-dijo Tony abrumado- es solo que yo estoy cuestionando si es normal sentirme excitado al verte humillando a esa mujer. Por dios, Steve. Te veías tan sexi cuando le hablaste de esa manera.

-No hablaras en serio.

-¿Quieres probarlo? -Preguntó Tony descendiendo su mirada hacia su entrepierna- porque créeme que alguien está deseoso de saludarte.

-Tony ...

-Vayamos al baño.

-¡¿What?! Tony, aquí no susurró para que nadie lo escuche. El capitán se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-Está bien, tú ganas- dijo el omega haciendo un puchero- pero me la deberás.

Fastidiado ante lo anticuado que era Steve, se fue hacia la mesa para comer un poco del coctel. Bueno eso era lo que ganaba al casarse con un hombre chapado a la antigua como lo era su esposo.

Steve se le quedo mirando mientras se mordía los labios para contener la excitación que contiene por dentro. Si Tony tan solo supiera como lo ponía con ese traje ajustado. El contoneo de sus caderas y cintura. Ya quería poner sus manos en su piel desnuda y morder cada centímetro extra en el cuerpo de su marido. Poseer de manera ferviente el voluptuoso físico que se gastaba.

No importaba lo que dijeran las redes sociales, las revistas, las personas, etc. Su esposo siempre seguiría siendo el hombre más sensual y erótico ante sus ojos. Y no dejaría que nadie se metiera con él y su ego.

* * *

_Hola a todos, un pedido del público les traído la continuación de este oneshot. Ojala les haya gustado, le puse lo mejor que pudo crear mi imaginación. Además hay que sacarle provecho a lo que nuestro Tony nos ofrece._

_Estoy pensando en hacer otro extra, el cual tendrá resultados sexuales._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
